Fox's Desires
by WolfXFox
Summary: Fox has been waiting for his chance to finally get with Wolf. Will Fox tell him and get rejected or will the feeling be mutual? WolfXFox (Yes that's my account name XD)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CONTAINS (or will) YAOI. You no like, you no read. Wolf X Fox. This is my first Fanfiction, but hopefully you guys like it. Please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! P.S. There will be warnings for lemons, so don't worry about that.**

**Chapter One:**

**Wolf:**

I felt a small buzzing on my hip, and realized it was my Com device. Picking it up I saw it was Fox. Fox? Of all people why would he be calling me? I picked it up and answered, wondering how the hell he got my number. "Wolf?" This was definitely Fox. "What do you want Fox?" I was extremely curious. "I want you to come to my house. It's urgent. I'll send the coordinates." He then hung up. Whatever this was, it was either a trap or really important, or at least it better be. Grabbing the keys to my Wolfen, I headed for the coordinates.

**Fox: **

I need to tell him. I need to. I need to get an answer. Ever since I became rivals with him, I've thought about him. I love him, and I want him to be mine forever, but I've never been able to work up the courage to call him, until now. I dialed the number and he answered. "Wolf?" I asked. He answered in a serious tone, "What do you want Fox?" I replied swiftly, "I want you to come to my house. It's urgent. I'll send the coordinates." Afterwards I hung up, and sent them as quickly as possible. I'm so afraid he'll tell me he never liked me, he only thought of me as a rival and nothing more. Hoping it wasn't true I quickly diverted myself from that train of thought. I could only ever think of him, whether we were fighting, or I was sitting at home. I sat down waiting for his arrival. A few minutes later my ears perked up as I heard a knocking at my door, it was him. I was finally going to tell him my true feelings. I opened the door, and allowed him in.

Wolf:

Reaching his house I knocked on the door, and he came rushing towards it. He very quickly opened it and shut it as I came in the house. It was a nice house, one bedroom, a large living room with a couch and a TV, and a kitchen that looked bigger than living room. He instructed me to take a seat on the couch, and I did so quietly. "Wwwolf…." He stammered, blushing brightly. I could tell where this was going. He… he liked me too? No that's not possible. That couldn't be the case. "Yes?" I replied, trying not to stammer as he had done. "I...uh…um…err…" I stared at him, waiting for him to say it. "I… think I love you." It was true. He did. I sat there, in awe, glad he told me. I replied slowly. "I…I love you too."

**For anyone who read this thank you! I hope you enjoyed it so far, if so, please review! As I stated before this is my first, so anything would be helpful. I don't know how often I will update this. When I figure out a schedule I will post it in the author's notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to SilfurLycan for being a beta for me! He's an amazing friend of mine who helped me with getting this chapter out! If you like this story so far, go read his story Corneria University! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: **

**Fox: **

"I… think I love you." My pulse raced as I heard the words leave my mouth and I began to sweat profusely, nervously awaiting his response. The silence hung thickly in the air, the only thing I could hear being my heart that was hammering in my chest. It seemed like an eternity before Wolf said something. "I…I love you too." The words sounded a bit hesitant at first but his expression showed that he was confident in what he said. I was so overjoyed I jumped towards him, arms outward, hugging him as quickly and tightly as possible as I embraced him. "I can tell you're pretty excited there McCloud." He said, as he looked at me with a smirk. "No, not at all." I replied with an obvious sarcasm, rolling my eyes. I could tell from the look on his face he knew I wanted him, and I wanted him as soon as possible. I dreamt about him often, about him kissing me, about us being together and going on dates, even though it was odd for two males to be together. I slowly pulled him in, but he stopped me.

**Wolf:**

"No not at all." I could sense how much he wanted me. As he rolled his eyes I saw him slowly pull me in towards him, but I stopped him before he could. "Can't let you do that, Star Fox." The melancholy on his face changed the usual perky look he had. His ears drooped downwards, forcing a depressing look upon him. I really like how upbeat he always is. Whether we were fighting in the skies, or on the ground, or just talking regularly, he always had a smile, even in a dire situation. "Don't look so down, you'll get your chance at another time." As soon as I spoke those words he jumped up in excitement for what was to come. I thought it was absolutely adorable, seeing him act like that. "Do you think we should go on a date?" He asked me. I replied quickly. "Of course, though when and where do you think we should have this date?" I asked, curious of his answer. Pushing our relationship was not smart, but we still needed to go somewhere with it, so taking it slow with just a regular date felt right. He thought about it for a while before answering. "As soon as possible, and wherever you want, but I don't think it should be anywhere with too many people. Having all of the Lylat System know their hero was dating their enemy wouldn't be the greatest of ideas. Although, we could just have it here." I thought about it for a minute. Going out somewhere for a date would be good, but then again…. I decided to go with my original thought. "That would be great."

**Sorry about the short chapters and the cliffhangers! I will definitely start to update much faster, considering this should have gone up on Sunday. Anyways, Review please! I should be updating this weekly, if nothing pops up, so look forward to that!**


	3. Author's Note (Again)

**Hey, everyone, I know I said I'd be updating in two weeks, but I'm not going to be able to. I'm going to be taking a break, I guess you could call it, for about a month, and I hope you guys aren't too mad. I've been going through some things and I just need a break for a while. I did say there was going to be a third chapter, so there will DEFINITELY be one, just going to be delayed. Sorry everyone.**


End file.
